Life Continues
by RoManCe GodDesS
Summary: After Val & Vic's Wedding...You Would think things would be all easy & normal. well your wrong. CHAOS returns to the Tyler family & only one way to find out how... READ
1. Chapter 1

"What I Like About You"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "What I like about you" Characters

This is just a fanfiction story for your enjoyment.

(After Vic and Val's Wedding)

On a bright and sunny morning after Vic and Val's wedding that FINNALLY happened, Holly just lay's in bed enjoying the new morning not wanting to get up. The phone rings….

Holly Picks Up: Hello?

Tina: Hii!! What a wonderful morning..don't you think its just WONDERFUL!

Holly: Yeah….Did you do your "laundry" with Gary

Tina: You know me to well

Holly: Well you did sleep with my boyfriend…

Tina: ….did you have to ruin my mood

Holly: YEAH

From downstairs..screaming

Val: HOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Holly: Yeah Val?screaming back

Val: I'm Leaving…screams an answer  
Holly: OKAY hollers back

Tina: What happened?

Holly: Oh nothing Val said she's leaving

Tina: Ohhh! feels a hand on her thigh…Holly I'm going to have to call you back…

Holly: Gary's awake?

Tina: yeah..

Holly: enjoy

They Hang Up

In Tina's Bedroom…

Gary: What did Holly want?

Tina: Oh nothing…how did you sleep?

Gary: LIKE A BABY! This day is great

Vince Hollers: GARY!

Gary: I'm sorry this day WAS great…gets up muttering and walks out of room

Tina: laughs shaking her head, lies back down and stares out the window

In Vince's room…

Gary: Why you yelling for man?

Vince: LOOK! shows Gary his legs

Gary: Oh My Damn! What is that man?

Vince: I don't know… I think I have poison Ivy…

Gary: How did you get poison Ivy..?

Vince: Well I did go through an awfully grassy area from the airport…

Gary: nice job, what are we going to do now?

Vince: I don't know man, which is why I called you here…

Gary: Hmm.. I GOT IT! runs into room and comes back with a small bottle with no label, hands it to Vince

Vince: What the heck is this…?

Gary: trust me itll work….

Vince: uh… I'll pass… anyway, what took you so long to get here?

Gary: manly duties… you know how they are

Vince: niceeee!

Gary && Vince have there triple hand slap shake

Back With Holly….

Holly sits there watching tv flipping through the channels… until she finds a very intresting Soap Opera && gets absorbed in it. Not realizing she wasted 3 hours watching reruns, the only thing that got her out of her "trance" was the annoying knock on the door that would not go away…..

Grumbling she got up && went to the door && opened it. Once she saw who was behind it, she forgot about her soap opera frenzy…..

Ben….?

What are you doing here????

Haha! Don't You Just Love Suspense!

I know I do!

R&&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Life Continues…..

Chapter 2

"…hi holly…"

"Ben what are you doing here?" Shock was evident in her voice

"….are you going to let me in?"

"OH! Yeah sure… sorry"

They walk into the kitchen…

"would you like anything? OJ? Hehe."

Holly nervously shuffles to the fridge and gets herself the bottle of OJ and a cup and pours herself some and spills it all over her dress…..

"Ah!" turns to Ben "OJ is evil…" grabs a paper towel and wipes herself as much as she can before she sits down… that is until she starts fidgeting..

' why am I so nervous…. Its jus my friend Ben…..?'

"Holly….I…"

"Yeah??"

IN BAKERY

Gary is behind the counter singing and dancing to "This Is Why I'm hot" while Lauren pipes in…..

"Gary new customer…"

"and?"

"can't you see I'm doing my nails…."

"fine…"

Gary grabs his notepad and walks over to the table…

"Hello…welcome to Sugar Babies bakery….What would you like?"

Before he looked up… Jill turned around…

"Hello Gary…long time no see?" she gave one of her "angelic smiles"

Gary tried to keep his cool…. "Jill…Hi….What can I get you?..."

Jill smiles as she pushes her curls back. " A light mocha cappuchino with a muffin" …. "Ok…Wait here…"

As Gary walks back he mentally curses himself… 'WAIT HERE!?!'

He sees Val behind the counter… "OH MY DAMN VAL YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, OH MY DAMN!.." … "Whats wrong Gary, did you leave the muffins in the fridge again…." … "NO! a lot worse….JILLS here!"

"Jill.. the yucky Jill" "Yeah but she aint Yucky anymore… she never was but damn did she get even more fine…"

Tina's Loft…

"VINCE… get out of the shower… you been in there forever!"

"Can't a man get his beauty shower…?"

"NOT when it interferres with everyone elses life…!"

"Well your sex interferres with my life you don't hear me complaining…" Vince walks to the bathroom door and opens it…

"Oh Like you and Holly didn't make me and Gary barf all the time…besides how does my sexual life interfere with you.."

"YOU TWO ARE TOO DAMN LOUD… I can't get any rest at night..he gotta be using something on you because you weren't that loud with me…." "Maybe because you sucked!"… " No No you screamed pretty loud its just you didn't scream "OH GARYY YOU LIL CHOCALATE BEAR OHHHHHHHH MORE MORE MORE!" " Tina blushes a crimson red that matched her hair color " You can hear that…" "Ohhhhhh Yeah, very clearly too…"

Holly's Loft

" I don't know how to tell you this…"

" well you can try, and we'll take it from there…"

"ok…" Looks into her eyes…. "Holly… I can't get you out of my mind… I'm supposed to go back to England for a funeral… but I'm afraid…that --.." Ben sighes…. "That?" "That I won't be allowed back into the country and if I don't see you…. I don't think I can survive….its very werid…." Holly was shocked and mute she didn't know what to do or what to say, she couldn't even tell if she was happy or upset, but she thought she was happy.' Whats this feeling…I love VINCE…not Ben…Oh My God… I'm lost again, what am I going to do….' Holly quickly stands up…"OMG THE LASAGNA" she runs out of the Loft….. leaving Ben confused..'Lasagna…' once Holly left the building…'LASAGNA! Nice one Holly now he probably things I'm a lasagna freak……'

Sugar Babies Bakery

"Gary…shes looking at you… don't look back…"

"OH MY DAMN VAL…WHAT AM I GOING TO DO…"

Just then Holly comes running in and bumps into Gary

And both starting yelling at each other, the same thing, at the same time…

"BIG PROBLEM"

"I KNOW ME TOO"

"OMG ME FIRST"

"OK YOU FIRST"

"UGH"

"LISTEN!"

Once again don't you just LOVE cliffhangers.

Thank you too all my readers, you rock.

R&&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…&& I Never Will So Buzz off…

Life Continues…..

Chapter 3

In The Bakery……

"OK! ENOUGH! NOW BOTH OF YOU BREATHE!" yelled Val without breathing herself…."Now Holly…since we already know Garys prob"… Gary gives her a look…. "You tell us yours…."

Holly takes a deep breathe…..

"IWASWATCHINGSOAPOPERAS&&BENCAME&&TELLSMEHECAN'TLIVEWITHOUTME&&IDON'TKNOWHOWIFEELABOUTHIM&&VINCE……HELP!" holly yelled out……..

"I know I'm the youngest one here && I didn't understand a word expect the HELP one at the end…." Lauren replys && gets nods from Val && Gary

"Sweety you have to calm down && not speak so fast…"  
"Yeah Holly…We all aren't as "gifted" as you, that we can understand your screaming without pause problem thing…."

They hear a ding meaning Jills muffin was ready…

"…damn…." Gary goes && gets muffin…."Now I don't have any time to stall…." Lauren then pushes muffin off of plate…"Now You Do…!" Gary smiled && yells "OH MY DAMN THE MUFFIN FELL…NOW I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER ONE…." Holly just looked lost && looked at Val && Lauren && they both responded… "Long Story.." Then Val of course being the nosey big sister… "So whats the problem…?" "Well…" Holly began "I was in the loft && Ben came && told me he has feelings for me && doesn't think he can survive && something like that…So I choked && don't even know how I feel about any of this… I'm confused Val…HELP ME! HELP ME!"

BACK IN TINA'S LOFT….

"So what…I mean you && Holly are always all cutsey wootsey && all that…Me && Gary have our moments also….." "Cutsey woostey..?" "Yeahh…Always && you don't even notice it…." "Well excuse me for being In love!" "Well I'm in love to so buzz off!" "Alright GREAT!" Vince slammed bathroom door && goes back to his shower………… Tina huffs && puffs…."FINE! take your shower…but remember who is in charge here!" Tina storms into her bedroom && locks door.

BACK IN BAKERY…..

"Hmm….I see" Val mutters….  
"If I can just say something…." Lauren pipes in again…..  
"This happens everytime….your always having this problem…can you just PICK who you love && move on with your life…I MEAN COME ON….Ben…Vince…Henry…Ben…..Vince…Henry….Vince….Ben…WOE IS ME!"… "I'm sorry sweety but I kind of agree with Lauren…This is like a yearly thing with you….you need some time to yourself to figure out who you like && what it is you want." Vic walks into the bakery… "Hello Mrs Malideo" Vic kisses her on cheek… "Hello Mr Malideo"… Gary comes back with the now ready muffin…."Hopefully Holly's problem is solved by now && you can help me with mine!!!!" Gary blurts out…."Well Gary…don't you love Tina?" "Yeah" "Well There is your answer. "Yeah Kiddo" Lauren joins in…"Jill is jus a stroll down memory lane…." Holly looks around && sees Jill "Ohh That's your problem, but yeah you got your answer!" Gary smiles now happy with himself. "Ya'll are right. I Love Tina && She is the most important to me." Gary grabs Jills mocha capp && puts it down with her muffin in front of her…. "Enjoy…" Gary then briskly walks back with a smile on his face… But Holly still was confused && upset, she didn't know what to do, && how to do it…. Truth to be told it was an ongoing thing with her..

'What Am I going to do…'

YAY END OF CHAP 3!!!!!!!!

Hope You Like it!

Chap 4 will be So Amazing, that you'll all pee your pants!

R&&R


	4. Chapter 4

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Everyone, I Am SOO SOO SOO SOO SORRY I Havent Been Updating. I had SO MUCH Going On Omg I Am So So Sorry. Thank You So Much To EDWARDCULLENISMYLOVE for Subscribing to my Story and reminding me that I HAVE a Story.  
I Am SO SO SO Embarassed Everyone, I'm going to update as soon as possible, Now I remmember. I Am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, Stay Tuned For Chapter , Thank You All For Staying On These Stories You Rock. Life Happens, I'm Really Truly Sorry. Thank You, Stay Up && Stay Tuned!!!! 


End file.
